Neptune Moon
by The Sea and Sky
Summary: It's after the Battle with Galaxia ,the outer scouts and Mamoru have been sensing something bad during their summer get away to Michiru's bench house. Setsuna informs them the someone is messing with the time stream and soon they find a girl with aqua odangos injured. Why does she look like Michiru? Why is her hair in odangos? Find out by reading and please review
1. Trouble

Sailor Neptune Moon

Who are you?

Today started like any other for the Senshi of the white moon, things had returned to normal after the battle with Galaxia. It had been several months over the final battle and Chibi-usa had returned to the past to visit Hotaru. Setsuna had also returned but just to keep an eye on small lady. It was summer and all the scouts had gone to Michiru's bench house to get away from the city. Usagi and the inner scouts smiled as they arrived at the two-story mansion with a beautiful sea view.

" Haruka! Michiru!' Usagi shouted running over to them dragging Mamoru behind her. " thank you for inviting us to your amazing house." she said her blonde hair spilling out of her odangos. Mamoru sighed and nodded to the two women standing outside the door.

" Your welcome, Princess." Michiru said to her

" Michiru please don't call me that, I'm still Usagi." she said smiling as Setsuna pulled up to the manor with Hotaru and Chibi-usa awing in the backseat. they two ran out of the car looking out over the sea.

Haruka shook her head sighing as she helped Mamoru carry in the scout's things as Michiru showed the girls around. Michiru showed the girls to where they would be staying. Usagi and Mamoru would share a room since they were soon to be married. Hotaru would share her room, which was meant for her with Setsuna and Chibi-usa. Ami and Makoto would share a room as would Minako and Rei. The aqua haired girl allowed the girls to get settled as she walked back to her bed room.

" Haruka." she said walking over to her lover. " thank you for letting them come. You and I both have sensed something off,'

" As has Setsuna, she told me on the phone someone has been messing with the time stream." the blonde said sighing. " I bet you Rei has sensed it too, " Michiru nodded and shook her head. " we'll get to the bottom of this, ' Haruka said kissing her sea goddess' forehead as a knock came from the door. The two turned.

" Setsuna filled me in." Mamoru said to them. " do you have any clue?"

" No, that's the thing, it has something to do with the time stream but it wasn't Small lady." Setsuna said as she too entered the room. The small group nodded

" We are not going to tell Usako." Mamoru said to the group. They nodded and started to talk about what could be going on. Around mid-night they called it quits as they all left the two women sighed.

" This is more than meets the eyes." Michiru said to Haruka as the blonde wind goddess nodded. " let's sleep' she said kissing her lover then crawling under the covers. ' night my Uranian breeze." she whispered

" Night, my sea goddess." Haruka said to her. The next morning the two got up early to make breakfast for the large group of sailor soldiers. Eggs, bacon, toast, jam, honey were all laid out on the table as the inner scouts slowly walked down the stairs.

"Morning" they all said at once sitting down as the two younger girls ran down the stairs sliding to the table. They smiled as Setsuna and Mamoru the last to get down the table. Once they were all sitting down they all dug in. Usagi eating everything she could the others laughing.

" Can we go swimming today Michiru-san?" Chibi-usa asked a wide grin on her face.

" I don't see why not, we have all summer to do many things." she said back to the pink haired girl. The girl smiled grabbing Hotaru's hand running back up the stairs. The scouts all laughed as Usagi stood up following in her future daughter's foot steps walking up the stairs. The other inner scouts followed suit leaving the three outer scouts to clean up the mess from breakfast.

" Now I need to check on the time stream." Setsuna said looking at the two. " watch over the Prince and Princess." she said to them walking towards the door disappearing before reaching it. the two other women shook their heads.

" I think she knows something we don't." Haruka said shaking her head as she started the dish washer wrapping her arms around the other woman's waist. " I wish we were alone." she whispered in the other's ear as she giggled.

" Haruka now is not the time to think about that, we have guests." Michiru said to her as the girls came back down the stairs.

" Ami did did you really have to bring books with you on this trip." Minako wined sporting an orange bikini. As the blue haired girl nodded looking down in to her arms at her think book and her one piece blue spotted bathing suit.

Rei rolled her eyes. " Minako is right Ami-chan, books and vaction don't mix." she said crossing her arms over her two piece red swimsuit with purple wrap. Makoto sighed shaking her head putting a hand on her hips. Her green bord shorts covering the lower half of her light green suit. Chibi-usa and Hotaru walked down in matching pink and purple suits smiling as Usagi walked down with Mamoru him in black suit with Usagi in a white and pink suit. they group walked out and down to the bench.

Haruka and Michriu walked up to their room and changed into their suits before walking down to the bench finding Ami reading, Makoto and Minako starting a volleyball game in which Haruka and Mamoru joined. Michiru shook her head walking to the sea taking breath before walking into the wake letting her aqua suit get soaked. Usagi and Chibi-usa were having a splashing battle in which Hotaru soon joined in as Rei sun bathed. As the day continued and got hotter Mamoru decided to head back to the manor to get some water when he heard a crash towards the front walk. He quickly ran to see what the trouble was. There in the front yard lay a teen age girl about 5ft, with aqua hair tied up into odangos just like Usako's.

He slowly bended down noticing blood trickling from her stomach. She had been hurt. He picked her up bring her inside setting her down onto the living room couch before running to the back balcony.

" Ami!' he shouted. " get up here quick and get your medical equipment.' he shouted down as the scouts all looked up at him wondering what was wrong. Michiru and Usagi were the first to move. They ran from the water jumping up the cliff as they would if they were in scout mode into the balcony. Haruka quickly followed suit with the rest of the scouts running behind her.

Setsuna had gotten to the time gate not an hour after she had left. She looked into her orb trying to figure out what was going on when the gate opened. She armed herself with her time key as something flew out of the gate falling down to earth. She frowned and then quickly followed what ever fell after closing the time gate. She lost sight of what ever fell out so she returned to the manor to inform the others to find Ami fixing a deep stomach wound on a scouts looked at her and She looked at them walking over.

Ami had quickly fixed the wound on the girl. She wiped her brow turning to the group sighing.

" What ever did this was strong, a yoma most likely. I'll get to work on my computer." she said turning to Setsuna. " It will be faster if we worked together Setsuna-san" the blue haired girl said to her. Setsuna nodded and quickly followed after her.

Rei sighed. " I'm going to make a bonfire on the bench see if i can see anything, Makoto, Minako, help me get some wood would you." she said as the other two nodded as they all walked out the door.

Haruka turned to the youngest of the group. " you two go to your room, Hotaru, keep close to Setsuna and Ami just in case" Hotaru nodded pulling Chibi-usa up the stairs leaving the two couples to watch the girl.

Usagi and Michiru both sat down next to the couch keeping a close eye on the girl. They both felt a strange connection to the girl for some reason. Mamoru and Haruka looked at their lovers sighing as they walked into the kitchen to make some coco for everyone to try to calm their nerves.


	2. Mature Moon

Mature Moon?

Haruka walked back into the room with the steaming hot coco. She sat down pulling Michiru onto her lap kissing her forehead looking over at Usagi who had fallen asleep in the arm-chair facing the aqua hair girl. She wanted to wake the girl to find out who she was and why she looked like her Michi-chan. Haruka sighed pulling Michiru closer to her chest.

Michiru sighed leaning agaist Haruka's strong chest. She wondered who this stranger was, why she was here and most important what was taking Ami and Setsuna so long to find out what was wrong with the Time Gate. Something had to be done. If there were yoma's around again that means that the earth was in danger again. She shook her head taking the coco from Haruka and taking a sip. The hot liquid poured down her throat, calming her down ever so slightly. She looked over as the stranger on the couch moved her head slowly her eyes opened revealing beautiful eyes of the sea. It was strange they were more of an aqua than a navy or green. Her eyes a darker teal then her hair but they had a navy ting to them.

Michiru stood walking over to the girl side looking down at her. The girl's eyes widened as she bolted up then cringed grabbing hold of her stomach laying back down panting a single tear escaped her left eye which Michiru wiped away smiling down at her.

" Who are you." Haruka spat out quickly before anyone else could speak. " Why are you here, why are you hurt." she said standing pulling Michiru closer to her. Something wasn't setting right with her. It was like this girl was another Michiru her face her hair.

Usagi yawned waking looking over at the girl. She smiled and yelled for the other girls and Mamoru who all came down. Chibi-usa looked at the girl. She ran over to her hugging her. Hotaru and the other girls raise their brows. Chibi-usa stepped back shaking her head. Why did she do that?

Setsuna looked between Chibi-usa, and the girl. She looked at the new girl walking over to her, then checking her wound. In which the young girl on the couch bit her lip and jumped as there was a loud crash out in the back of the house. Mamoru who had still not come back from the kitchen had sensed something out back and went to check on it. He soon was in the middle of a battle with a yoma. The crash was Mamoru flying into the manor's wall. The girls rushed out Usagi screaming then quickly transforming into Eternal Sailor Moon with the ret of the scouts following suit.

Uranus and Neptune appeared from behind the group jumping over the scouts firing their powers at the yoma who moved to fast to be hit by them. Mercury frowned using her computer to analyze the thing in front of them.

" wow, this yoma is strong." she said typing quickly into the small computer. " Aim for its legs, its weakest there," she shouted before. " Mercury Aqua Rhapsody" she shouted aiming at the thing's legs as it moved pasted the scouts into the house standing over the couch.

The thing laughed. " You, I've been looking for you,"It said to the girl on the couch. It picked her up bridel style. Tuxedo Mask quickly threw a rose at the creature's hand causing him to drop the girl in his arms. Uranus ran pass, Mask and caught th girl staring into her eyes before jumping back as the yoma swug it's arm toward her but missed. Sailor Moon frowned before running over.

"Move Scouts, or you'll be taken out with that Yoma!" Moon shouted " Silver Moon Crystal Powered KISS" she shouted causing everyone to duck and cover as the Yoma disappeared. Uranus still held on to the girl in her arms as if she was a babe. Neptune frowned at her turning her head from this view as Sailor Moon turned back to Usagi. " Is she ok?" she asked walking over to them.

The girl nodded. " I am fine, Queen lady Serenity, " she said to Chibi-usa bowing her head to her as the others raised there brows. Setsuna walked over to the girl.

" How did you know Small Lady's...' she started but bit her lip as a hand was placed on her shoulder. Mamoru's eyes told her now was not the time. She sighed." who are you, explain yourself.'' she said

The girl sighed and looked at Uranus who still was holding her close. " put me down, " she said to the tall blonde. " put me down, i can stand on my own thank you." She said as Uranus set her down. " I'm Tsukino Michiru." she said to them before Setsuna crossed her arms over her chest raising a brow telling the girl to continue. " I'm 17, go to Mugen adacemy as a senior." she said

" you lie." Setsuna said frowning at her.

" How can you tell?" Usagi asked.

" Because, she came from the Time gate."


	3. Girl from Time

Girl from Time

The scouts quickly got into a fighting stance waiting for something to happen. Chibi-usa looked between Setsuna and the girl. She stepped in between them turning to the girl looking into her eyes.

" How did you know my future title?" she asked crossing her gloved arms over her bow on her chest. " Why, did you even call me that?" she asked. Neptune moved toward the girl. There eyes met and she pulled out her mirror looking into it.

" Tsukino Michiru.." she muttered. " or should I call you by your full name?' Neptune asked her. Neptune sat down shaking her head. " how can this be true?" she asked frowning. " this isn't true, " Uranus looked to her lover moving closer, looking over her shoulder into the mirror.

Saturn had untransformed so she was Hotaru again looked at the girl. " Your from the future." she asked causing the others to turn to look at her. Setsuna nodded before sighing.

" She is, but where she is from I don't know." Setsuna said as gasps ecsaped the other's mouths. " I have never...seen someone like you before, nor have I seen that far." she said as the other scouts untrasformed.

" What are you talking about?" Minako asked. " come on what's going on?" she asked putting a hand on her hip.

" yeah guys, come on." Rei joined in as Makoto nodded cocking her head to one side waiting for some one to speak.

" You don't know because you shouldn't know." The Teen aged Michiru spat. " Your sight can't see that far, " she looked to Pluto. " Time will soon stand still for you, " she said the others looking at the girl who was speaking now and rudely. "Why should I tell you when you should not know?" she stated getting a hand across her face by Mamoru. Everyone stared at him. He wasn't one to slap anyone ever so why now. He took a step back looking at his hand.

" Do not talk to us like that," he said. " you know something and we need to know. Why was that thing after you, ?" he asked her looking into her eyes.

" Oh King Endymoin, I forgot to whom I speak." the girl said. "oh wait you're not king yet." she said. " I don't have to tell you anything, that I don't want to." she said to them. Ami walked over to the girl.

" watch your tongue, you speak to the future King." Makoto said.

The girl looked at them. " Not where I'm from, " she said. " He's long dead with his Queen and court. " she said to her. " I owe you nothing."

Chibi-usa slammed her fists against a wall. " Don't insult my family," she shouted walking over to her. She turned and stormed up the stairs with Hotaru trailing after her. The inner scouts frowned and followed her as well. They felt like they would be in the way. Setsuna, Haruka and Mamoru all paced while Michiru and Usagi just stayed silent not turning their heads from the girl.

" May I go now? My family will be looking for me." the teen said.

" No, not with something after you." Usagi said while Michiru nodded. The other three turned to the two women sighing. Haruka frowned clenching her fist walking to the front door.

" I'm going to a ride," she said turning back to them. " Mamoru want to join me?" she asked as the man nodded grabbing his jacket walking out the door with Haruka. They walked out to the garage getting to motor-bikes. " Why is this happening! " she asked. " This isn't good. Not after Galaxia." she said getting on her bike starting it up putting the helmet on as Mamoru did the same.

" I want to know just as bad as you do, but we can't do anything till we know what's going on." he said sighing. " you felt it too." he asked. " you felt a connection to her, as have Michiru and Usako" He said as Haruka nodded taking off. The rushing wind felt amazing to Haruka as she rode with Mamoru trailing behind her trying to keep up with the soldier of the sky.

Setsuna sighed sitting down next to Michiru. " What did you see in your mirror."

" I only saw her name, but then it changed and I couldn't see what it changed to except...Michiru." she said frowning at her. " We need to know who you are, and why that was after you. There could be more of them." she said to her.

The teenager frowned. " I can't tell you. I'm not allowed too. I shouldn't even be here..." she said. " something has tried to erase something from this time." she said. " I couldn't just stand by and let that happen, not when...The Royal family is in danger." the girl said frowning fists clenched. "I can not tell you more than that." she said looking down.

" How do you know this, " Usagi said calmly which was a bit out of character for her. " Who are you and why do you tell us this?"

" I'm a protector of the royal family, a sailor soldier one of five " the girl said to her. " you must believe and trust me." she said. " The future will be erased,...well...Queen Lady Serenity is safe, but the future after she has aged and has a great-grandchild is in danger"


	4. Chibi-Michiru

ch.4

The women looked at her in shock as girl in front of them said.

" I'm a protector of the royal family, a sailor soldier one of five " the girl said to her. " you must believe and trust me." she said. " The future will be erased,...well...Queen Lady Sereinty is safe, but the future after she has aged and has a great-grandchild is in danger"

Setsuna looked at the girl. She looked so much like Michiru did when she was younger. Could she be Neptune in the future? She shook her head. She needed more information then this. Something had to get her to tell them what has happened. Even though this wasn't the first time something had happened in the future this sounded worse. Since it was not the near future but the far future. Usagi looked to her Time guardian. She was worried for her but she knew there was more to this than meets the eye. She could tell that Michiru felt the same way just by the look on her face.

Michiru and Usagi weren't one's to agree on most terms but today they agreed more than they ever had in their past or present lives. They were so different but in the future they were close to the same person. Usagi was still learning to be mature and was still a bit of a cry baby while Michiru was mature and elegant. These two were as different as night and day but when they were in agreement then you knew it was the right thing to do. They two women were strong and yet even stronger when their partners were with them. Setsuna smiled slightly, this might be good for the Princess. She would be able to get to know the outer scouts better.

Michiru looked at the younger girl. " we will need to find a way to tell us apart when someone speaks." she said to her. " do you have a nickname?" she asked

" um two." she said to the woman. " Michi and well, Usako, but only my friends call me that and I do not wish for you to call me that." she said. " we will just need to say Michiru 1 for you and then Michiru 2 for me." she said.

Usagi shook her head. " I don't want to use numbers, well call you Chibi- Michiru." she said to her. " it will be easier to tell you apart." Setsuna nodded and smiled. She had found that lately, Usagi had grown into a woman, no a queen before the other girls eyes, today showed it more than ever. The two Michiru's nodded in agreement though they each felt a bit strange about it.

" Now, we need to know what's going in the future to help you." Setsuna said to Chibi-Michiru.

" I told you something or one will try to do something here to stop the future from happening." she said as the door opened and Haruka and Mamoru walked in. The other women filled them in as well as the other girls at dinner. Now that there was another mouth to feed they all ate in the living. No one spoke. They just sat and ate. Ami check on Chibi-Michiru's wound to find it was healed. Minako, Rei and Makoto all watched the girl closely after they were informed. What if she were lying? Why should they trust her? The look on Usagi's face told them to just drop thinking that she was not who she said she was. Mamoru had noticed something the other's hadn't.

When everyone headed to bed Mamrou stayed back to talk to the girl. He needed to find out exactly who she was. He watched the last of the girl's head to bed before sitting down on the couch.

" Tsukino Michiru." he said to her folding his hands together. " you're not telling the whole story." he said to her. " I want to know why you telling half-truths."

She looked at him and smiled." King Endymion." she said to him. " you were always one person I wish were around in my time." she said to him. " I've heard much about you as all of us has. You're called the Great King you know." she said to him.

He didn't like that she was changing the subject but he did find what she said interesting. He looked at her raising his brow waiting for more. If anything he wanted to know what scout she was.

" Half truths? They are all true, I have not lied." she said to him. " Your highness, I have told as much as I can without giving the future away." she said in a tone similar to Michiru's. Mamrou smiled at this. She had to be related to her somehow. That would make sense with her hair color but the style was the Usako's. He wondered to himself. Could she be related to Usagi and Michiru?

" I should let you rest now." he said to her standing. " your safe here with us." he said to her. " and I hope you will learn to trust us with the info you have that you keep to yourself." with that he walked up the stairs and to his room where Usagi was waiting crossing her arms. He smiled at her. " Usako, she is more than meets the eye." he said.

" I know, the moment I saw her I knew." she said to him. " I just wonder how long it will take for her to tell us what we need to know." she said kissing his cheek. Mamrou smirked turning out the light before crawling into bed.


	5. Morning

Ch. 5

Chibi-Michiru woke very early then next morning, way before the others woke. She needed to get out of there. She didn't want to leave but she had too. She needed to protect them and if she was with them than they would be in more danger. She stood slowly looking around the room. No one had come down the stairs so she slowly walked to the door. Reaching for the handle she slowly turned the knob as she heard a muffled cough. She turned to see Michiru only two feet from her. Her hair was as neat as it was when she first met the woman in from of her. They had the same color hair except the woman's was much shorter than her own. Michiru walked over to her, not a word was uttered from her lips. The only sound she made was her breathing. Michiru had perfected the silent walk when she first became Neptune. She looked at the the girl in front of her before sighing.

" You aren't going to leave you know." she said to her. " We don't want you hurt by anything." she said to her.

" Why do you care so much." she said to her. " I mean you barely know me!" she said to her. " I mean come on why should you..." Michiru pulled her into a hug with surprised them both. Michiru stepped back. " fine, I'll stay...but only until I found my own place, I can take care of myself." she said

Haruka by this time had watched down next to Michriu's side shaking her head.

" It didn't look that why yesterday." she said to her. Michiru turned and sighed walking to her lover kissing her lips. " now we should make some breakfast for everyone, and stay out of trouble Moon face." Michiru turned to Haruka. The only person she would call Moon face was Usagi. Why did she call her that? It was then that they both had the same idea, one which just last night had been thought by Mamrou and Usagi.

The couple walked into the kitchen and started to make some bacon, and pancakes. Haruka turned her head to the girl. Chibi-Michiru leaned against a wall crossing her arms. She hated when people told her we couldn't do something. She was the leader of the Sailor Soldiers, but they didn't know that and they didn't need to know that. If they ask she wouldn't tell them. She turned her head to the window looking out at the curling sea smiling. She walked to the window watching the waves.

" Do you like the sea?" Michiru asked her turning to the girl.

" It inspires me" she answered. " as does the Moon." She said smiling and tilting her head back as Michiru did when she thought about the sea or her music. " I paint the sea in the moon light, it's like the waves just..."

" rush onto the canvas, curling and swirling its navys and aqua's on to your piece. It brings the smell and sight of the sea when ever you look at it." Michiru continued the girl's words. " the sea also inspires my painting and music." she said.

" Mine too." The girl said turning. " I was taught to play the violin ever since I could hold it by my papa and my mother taught me to sing." she said to them. " my mother has the most amazing singing voice, just like a..."

" Nightingale, singing in the eve as the stars shine." Usagi said as she walked into the room smiling." Morning Michiru, Haruka, Chibi-Michiru." she said to them sitting down at the table. " what else do you enjoy?"

" I enjoy being with protecing the Prince." she said in a dreamy tone before covering her mouth. She had told herself she would never tell them of her prince. She sat down into a chair shaking her head. Why must her heart over take her mind. She frowned at the floor not stirring from this spot. The other two women looked to her waiting for her to speak but nothing came from her lips.

" What Prince would that be?' Haruka asked. Each planet had a Prince or Princess so which did one did she speak of. " If you are a soldier then you must be a Princess yourself." she said starting to put food on some plates.

Chibi-Michiru looked up from the spot nodding but not speaking. She frowned at her as Michiru walked over to her.

" Is he the Royal Family of which you speak of? The one who is in danger? Does he even know your here?" Michiru asked her knowing the pain of having feelings for one but having to put love aside to her duty. Haruka sighed rubbing Michriu's arms. " We should wake the others." Michiru said to the other two. Haruka nodded walking out of the room and up the stairs to wake the others.

"Michiru. You protect him because you love him don't you?" Michiru said looking at the girl. " why don't I show you my painting, this afternoon." she said to her smiling. " would you like that."

" Very much so." Chibi-Michiru said to her. " I have only seen, what is left of them. Torn and tattered treasured by all. I have tried many times to paint them myself, but I never seem to get the strokes as perfect as it once was." she said to her. " I would also love to her you play your violin. I have heard many of your pieces for the inspire me greatly." she said to her. " I have always longed to hear them from your violin even though it ha been passed down to your future kin."

" Tell me," Michiru said smiling at her. " do you truly think we don't know. We know that you are my kin so why do you hide it." she asked

" I do not hide it, I just do not wish to call myself thus." the girl said to her. " you shouldn't know, but I can see where you just.." she played with her hair. " my father was always thankful I had the hair of my ancestor."

" what do you mean?" Michiru asked raising her brow. " your ancestor? what about your mother?' she asked

" My father has hair of a silvery blonde my brown a light chestnut. I have am the only other one with our hair color. It is strange for must hair colors have been pasted down through generations." she said to her.

Michriu smiled at her. " it is strange for my mother had hair of the sea my father of dark brown. I was given my mother's wavy lock yet you were given my roots when passed heads not a sea tone to them." she said as there was load thuds from many feet walking down the stairs. Chibi-usa was the first one down along with Hotaru both whom smiled and sat down. Ami and Setsuna came down talking about what they had found about the yoma. Rei and Minako were talking about their new outfits they wished to buy while Makoto trailed behind them with Mamoru and Haruka who talked of taking a jog later in the morning. After ever one else sat Michiru smiled and sat down.

" morning everyone." she said passing the plates around. Everyone seemed to be in a good mood this morning and the shock of what happened seemed to be gone. Usagi walked down last over sleeping most of the scouts thought but no, she had been thinking about the information she knew and what she wished she could know. She sat down being a bit out of character. the others didn't really seem to notice but continued their conversations. Chibi-Michiru watched each woman carefully watching them wishing she was home with her friends and betrothed.


End file.
